


Cinnaseneca Sleeping

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Cinna/Seneca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnaseneca Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieflingofcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflingofcolor/gifts).




End file.
